The objective of this Phase I application is to develop an injectable biodegradable delivery system of highly loaded testosterone microcapsules which maintain stable blood levels of the steroid over a period of three months.Based on a WHO report, the weekly IM injections of 200 mg of testosterone enanthate appears to be effective as a reversible male contraceptive, with minimum side effects. The principal investigator will circumvent the weekly injection schedule with testosterone microcapsules. Several testosterone microcapsule formulations will be made and tested in vitro and in vivo in rabbits.